One direction love story!
by Thebeanster171
Summary: Zayn meets an old friend and her and the boys live together! find out what happens! sorry i suck at summaries... its clean soo far...


Your POV (In about mid-June)

I woke up to my little sister pounding on the door yelling to tell me to get up. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. After my shower, I changed into white short shorts and a sky blue tank top. I walked into the kitchen just as my mother shoved the phone into my face. I put the phone to my ear as I gave my mother a questioning glance. She just smirked while biting into her toast.

"Hello?"

" Forgot me already kitty?"

As soon as I heard that voice, I knew who it could be.

"ZAYN!" I squealed. He laughed.

"I miss you." I pouted as I walked into the living room to curl up in my armchair.

" I missed you too kitty." He sighed.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

" Well you see, me and the lads need a place to stay for our tour in America and our hotel was completely booked. So I told management that you might let us stay with you."

" WHAT?!" I choked.

He laughed nervously. "Well?"

" I… I'll have to check with my mom first."

"Oh, I already asked her. She said she's fine with it."

"What about my dad?"

"I called him already and he is ok with it too."

"Well you certainly came prepared." I suddenly heard a scuffle in the background.

" Hi there, I'm Harry." Someone said cheekily. I giggled.

"Hi Harry, I'm Mina."

" Mina… What a beautiful name."

"Thank you. " I blushed.

"Give me my phone back Harry."

"Well Mina, I think we'll be seeing you soon, bye."

"Bye." I giggled as I heard more scuffling and then Zayn's voice in my ear again.

"Okay then kitty, I gotta go but I'll call you later to tell you when we'll be arriving, ok?"

"Sure. Bye Zaynie." He groaned as I hung up. He hated my nickname for him.

I strolled casually into the kitchen to grab my breakfast as my sister bombarded me with questions.

" Who was that? What did they want? Are they coming over? Why did you squeal?"

"Calm down, Lily! I'll tell you after we both finish eating."

She slumped over her bowl. " Fine …" She growled.

I put my plate in my sink and went to my room to wait for my little sister. The phone rang and I crossed the room to grab it from my nightstand.

"Hey kitty!"

"Hey, so what's the plan?"

" Well, our plane will reach Dulles International around 5:30 on the 27nth.

"Really, that's when my parents leave for their anniversary."

"I know." He chuckled.

"You sneaky little devil!"

He just chuckled some more." "Ok kitty, bye."

"Bye."

Lily came barreling in just as I was sitting down on my bed.

"So? Spill." She demanded bouncing onto my bed.

" His name is Zayn. We used to live near him when I was younger. You weren't born yet. He and I became good friends and have been ever since."

" Wait…. Zayn as in Zayn from One Direction?"

"Yes."

"Omigod! I love their music."

"Yeah, and they'll be staying with us for a while when mom and dad are going to Vegas for their anniversary."

"You're kidding! I'm so excited!" Lily squealed again. "Oh, and I promise that I won't be annoying and I'll let you and your friends spend time with them alone when I go play with my friends or I am at a sleep over."

"How generous of you." I mumbled. " Oh, and you cannot tell anyone that they're staying with us, got it?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Good. Now shoo."

She giggled and left me to think about the arrival of the boys in just 3 days.

I was suddenly very nervous about seeing Zayn again after such a long time. I scoffed at myself. Stop being such a wuss, you're best friends!

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hey Mina!"

"Meghan! Hey! What are doing here?"

"What? I can't come to see my best friend when I feel like?"

"No I didn't mean it like that!"

" I know, now let me in so we can catch up!"

I laughed. "Won't you come in your royal Highness?"

"Don't mind if I do." She sniffed with her nose up in the air.

We reached the couch and collapsed on it while giggling at each other.

" Well, hello Meghan." My mom walked into the room.

" Good morning Mrs. Harris!"

"Hey mom, it's ok if Meghan stays for a while right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm just going to run to the store and I'm dropping Lily off at her friends for the day so you two will be fine on your own for a few hours right?"

"Yes!" We both chorused.

My mom beamed. "Great! Bye."

As soon as they left I turned to Meghan with my game face on.

"Okay what's up?"

" What you mean?" I tried to feign innocence.

" I know that face! What happened?"

" You know the band One Direction, right? Well Zayn and I are childhood friends and they are coming in 3 days to stay with Lily and me for a few weeks." I said all in a rush.

"Omigod! How could you not tell me this before!?"

" I know I'm sorry, but now I'll get to introduce you to Niall…." I teased.

As expected, she blushed. I giggled. I knew how much she liked Niall and teased her mercilessly.

" I can't wait!"

Le time skip

Zayn's POV

As I stepped out of the plane, I looked around to see if I could spot Mina. I knew she was coming with her sister and best friend to pick us up. I saw a little girl waving madly as she led two girls behind her. I smiled. One of the girls looked a lot like Mina.

" Zaynie!"

" Hey kitty!" I chuckled as I caught Mina and spun her around.

" Zayn, This is my little sister Lily and my other best friend Meghan."

" Hello girls." I noticed that Harry couldn't take his eyes of Mina. From her smirk, I knew that she knew it too.

" Girls, allow me to introduce my band mates. Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, and myself, Zayn Malik."

"Hi." They all chorused.

" So." I turned to Mina. "How are we getting to your place?"

" Well we have two cars so Zayn, Harry and Lily will ride with me and Niall, Liam, and Lois can ride with Meghan."

"Sound good to me."

" Great, lets go!"

As me and Harry piled into Mina's car I took the time to get to know Lily.

" So Lily, how old are you?"

" I'm 10 years old!" She replied smiling. She showed of her dimples! She looked just like Mina had at the same age.

Mina smiled at us from the rear view mirror. Harry sat up front with her and they chatted till we reached her house.

She opened the door and led us to the kitchen. Mrs. Harris was there, packing some food for her trip to Vegas. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

" Zayn! Wonderful to see you after such long time!" She said while hugging me.

" Ditto, Mrs. Harris."

She laughed then turned to her daughter.

" Mina, Me and your father are leaving so, get the boys settled into their rooms and I left some pasta in the refrigerator for you guys to heat up for dinner."

Mina smiled. "Thanks mom!" Her father popped his head to say hello and tell Mrs. Harris to get a move on. They left.

"Okay guys, I hope you don't mind sharing rooms cause I only have 1 guest room."

" Ok, assign us our rooms miss!"

She laughed. Harry drooled. "Okay sergeant."

" Zayn will sleep in my room with myself and Lily, Meghan and Niall get the guest room and Harry, Liam, and Louis get my parents bedroom."

" Great."

"Hey Zayn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry called me over to where he was standing.

" What's up?" I asked as everyone set of down the hall to their rooms.

" Can we trade rooms?"

"Why?"

" I kinda want to get to know Mina better." He blushed.

I chuckled. " Sure let me just ask her first."

" Thanks man."

Your POV

I was helping Lily set up another bed in my room when Zayn walked in.

" Mina, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I frowned. He only used my real name if it was something serious. "Sure. Lily can you finish up by your self?"

" Sure."

Zayn and I walked down the hall to the kitchen so I could start dinner.

" So?" I asked as I pulled the pasta dish out of the refrigerator.

" Do you mind if Harry and I switch places?"

I almost dropped the dish from surprise. " Why?"

" He wants to get to know you better."

"Oh. Umm sure, that's fine with me." I said trying to sound casual.

" Great!" he said and set off to tell Harry the news.

I put the dish in the oven just as Meghan walked in with her death glare set on me. " You purposely put me in the same room as Niall didn't you?"

I smiled. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Thanks." She whispered.

I turned around and caught her in a fierce hug. "You don't have to thank me!"

I called down the hall. " Dinners ready!" I asked Lily to set the table and carried the pasta in to serve everyone.

First one to appear was Niall and then Meghan. Finally everyone else appeared. Harry took the seat next to me with Lily on my other side. I blushed and we all got down to eating. In the middle of desert, the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

" Hey Mina!" It was Annie and Julia, my other friends.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

" Meghan invited us!" Julia said bursting with enthusiasm.

" She said that One Direction was going to be here…" Annie added.

My eyes widened and I asked them to go wait in my room while I went to get Meghan.


End file.
